Jo's Dream
by Greysonsbby
Summary: Jo has a dream about Gabe, could she like Gabe? will she tell him the dream or will she try to push her feelings away?  Gabe/Jo
1. Chapter 1

**This is not stealing! Its kinda the same thing as my best friends story "Gabe and Jo." but its not gonna be the same! Please dont yell at me or anything! Just enjoy!**

Jo's Pov

_"Hey beautiful." Gabe said wrapping his arms around me._

_"Aww!" Everyone said smiling._

_I looked confused and sat down on the bench and let Gabe put his arm around me, I sighed and saw Kit there smiling and waving at me._

_I felt so tired, today we had a test and now I had my other best friend hates me cause I was "flirting" with her boyfriend Brad. _

_"Jo?" Gabe said ruining my thoughts._

_I snapped out of it, and pushed his arm away from my shoulder. I looked away and watched the clouds and cars pass by. _

_"What's wrong?" Gabe asked giving me a kinda worried look._

_"Nothing okay!" I yelled._

_Gabe sighed and started playing his game, Why does he care? The bell rung and I got up before Gabe could come and walk with me, I rushed out to my locker and felt eyes stare at me._

_"You guys break up?" Some random kid asked._

_"Break up?" I yelled._

_"You and Gabe?" He answered smiling._

_I gasped and fliped him over, me and Gabe are not dating! I sighed and ran into someone, Gabe smiled and I touched my head for any brusis. _

_"Jo, you know I like you." Gabe said._

_"You...like me?" I chocked out._

_"Yes, but are we breaking up?" Gabe asked._

_I was very confused, when did we date? why is he telling me he likes me?._

_"Before you answer, I wanna do something." Gabe said._

_I didn't understand it, but I felt a pair of lips touch mine._

"AHH!" I yelled, gasping and holding tight to my sheets.

"Jo! what is wrong? did my ex-boyfriend try to steal our food!" My mother yelled holding a pan.

"No, but he did last week." I told her.

My mother's ex-boyfriend would always steal things and try to get her back.

"Oh well I'll bring a bigger pan next time, wake up time for school." My mother said leaving for me to get dressed.

I sighed and got dressed, I was all done and now fixed my hair. Girls take forever to get their hair done so I only took anout 5 min.

I finished and went downstaris, I sat down on the chair and started eating.

"You look bad, everything okay?" My older sister asked.

Yes, I have a sister, her name is Hazel she is about 5'3 and is in everything, her hair is brown and curly and she wore a black shirt with short shorts. Her eyes were blue and she always was nice to me. and was 16 years old.

"I'm fine." I answered.

"Okay, well want me to drive you to school?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, I just gotta eat my cerel." I told her eating fast, Her car was a mustand and it was silver and blue. I finsihed and we ran off to the car, The boys next door would always stare and I would flip them if they hurt her.

I went in and saw Hazel smile and put lipgloss on, I checked my phone and saw a message from Gabe. I gulped and remembered the dream all over again. My face was as white as a vampire, I could see my self through the mirror.

"Should I go back to Chris?" Hazel asked turning to our school street.

"Nope." I answered.

Chris was Hazel's ex boyfriend, he cheated on her with some model. She was heart broken for a week. I never forgive him ever again, even if he did bring me candy.

"We're here, bye sis." Hazel said as I walked out.

I waved bye and walked in to find nerds by my locker, I rolled my eyes and went their way.

"Get out of my way." I told them.

They shook their head no, They stood there still talking and pretending I wasn't there.

I smiled and grabbed one of the nerds, I fliped him over and he fell with a loud bump.

The nerds stared at me like I was the devil, they ran away saying that through the halls.

"Hey Jo." I heard that voice, His voice.

I jumped real high and turned around, Gabe stood there smiling and holding his math homework.

"H-Hi." I shuttered, Why am I shuttering?

"Did you do your homework?" Gabe asked ingoring my question.

"Y-Yes..." I shuttered again, I covered my mouth.

"Why are you shuttering?" Gabe asked.

"I'm not shuttering!" I yelled.

"Okay fine, well can I copy your homework?" Gabe asked smiling.

"S-Sure." I said handing him the paper.

"Thanks, I owe you big time." Gabe said leaving.

I been ingoring Gabe the whole day, he noticed and tryed to get me.

It was lunch time and Gabe sat across from me.

"Jo, why have you been ingoring me?" Gabe asked.

"Sorry, I was busy thinking." I lied.

"Your lying but aleast your talking to me." Gabe said smiling.

"Yep." I said.

"Well I gotta go,bye Jo." Gabe said giving him his warm smile.

My heart beated a beat and I started blushing when he left. I do not like Gabe! I have to talk to someone before I end up fliping Gabe over for making me feel this way!

But who?

**Review!:) I dont know about this story, Just felt like doing one! I was straighting my hair while doing this..:P**


	2. Chapter 2

Jo's Pov

God! Get those feelings away from me! I pushed them away, I couldn't focus on anything! Gabe was in my head every period of class.

"Get out of my head!" I yelled.

Everyone stared at me, I put my head down and tried to fall asleep. Stupid Gabe..

_You know you like him.._

Who said that?

_Your brain_

Leave me alone!

I didn't hear a voice after that, I sighed in relief and time went so slow, I thought I was about to die. I put my head up and tried to listen to the teacher.

"Jo, what is the answer?" The teacher asked.

"Umm..24?" I answered.

"Yes, okay good!" The teacher said smiling and turning back to the board.

I need to stop thinking about Gabe, his in my head all day.

The finally bell rang, and we all left to our houses, I rushed off and made it outside, I decided to walk, I ran the most way and made it inside the house. Hazel smiled at me and sat a sandwhich on the table. I ate it and saw my mother come home with a smile.

"Either Jo is getting a car, or you found a boyfriend!" Hazel yelled.

"I found a boyfriend!" My mother yelled.

Hazel smiled and jumped up and down and I just sat there eating my sandwhich trying to get Gabe out of my head, His brown eyes, Cute warm smile and that cute hair..

"Jo?" I heard someone call.

I snapped out of my dream and saw Hazel staring at me with a smile.

"Day dreaming about a cute boy?" Hazel teased.

"No! why do you think that?" I asked.

"You had the biggest smile ever and looked like you were dreaming." Hazel explained.

"I dont like anyone!" I yelled.

"Fine, I'll go get an apple." Hazel said.

"Have you ever had a dream about a boy you could never like?" I asked.

"Yep, that is a sign that you like them." Hazel said.

I had a weird feeling in myu tummy, It felt all bubbly. I could never like Gabe.

"Why?" Hazel asked.

"You promise you will not tell." I told her.

"Yep." Hazel answered.

"I had a dream about Gabe, and we were dating and he kissed me." I told her.

"Oh My god, you got your self a crush!" Hazel yelled.

"No! I dont like him." I said.

"You sure? Eveytime someone says Gabe you start blushing." Hazel told me.

After that I started blushing and looked away.

"I dont like him." I said again.

"Yes you dom your just scared to get hurt by Gabe." Hazel said.

"Not true." I said.

"Then stop blushing." Hazel said smiling.

i rolled my eyes and saw my mother come out with a black dress and red high heels.

"Woah." Me and Hazel said together.

"Well, I'm off to my date! Be good." My mother shouted leaving.

"I have an idea." Hazel said.

"What?" I said confused.

"My ex-boyfriend will drive you guys up to the lake and then...BAM!" Hazel said.

"We kiss?" I asked.

"Yep, okay lets go to their house." Hazel said pushing me away.

Their plan better work..

**Review and enjoy!**


End file.
